Draco x Harry Listening At The Door
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: Ron and Hermione follow there best friend when he's going on a evening trip for the who knows how much time.When they saw him disappear into a room, there curiosity went bigger.Sitting near the door, they listen at what happens inside...


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Ratings :** K+  
**Couple's :**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry, he disappeared at night more then they where used too. They where curious so Ron would stay awake and would wake Hermione if Harry would go away.''So where are you going Harry...'' Hermione said softly. She just wanted too know, she and Ron followed him at a distance. Harry went into a empty classroom and closed the door behind him. Hermione and Ron runned softly over the hallway, towards the door. They looked for a moment around, no cat, no ghosts. Good. They listened at the door...

''Are you stalking me, Potter''  
''You wished...''  
''Hmmm...no''  
''So why did i needed to come Malfoy''

''Draco??'' Hermione's eyes widened from surprise.''What is he doing with him...'' said Ron, enoyed as hell. They talked as soft as possible, they still listened. Some one walked around and another one walked against something, maybe a chair, because it felt on the ground...

''Why do you think Potter...''  
''I-i don't know...''  
''Ow come on, you almost invited me yourself...''  
''You wished...''  
''You say that allot, Potter...afraid??''  
''Not for a weasel like you...''

Noises, a lot of noises. Table's and chairs felt over. Hermione and Ron where trying to get an image of the situation inside...

''What did you say...''  
''Not for a weasel like y...''

Harry's sentence cut off, for a moment there wasn't a sound. Hermione and Ron where quiet, even they tried not too breath. Not making any sound, afraid they heard them. Ron stared at Hermione and she stared back, afraid that the door would open and Malfoy would also hit the crap out of them. That was what they thought, they where getting into i fight...

''Why...why did you do that''  
''Because, Potter, you needed to shut up''  
''Yeah sure...''  
''Are you challenging me''  
''Do you think i am??''  
''Maybe...''

It was again quiet for a moment, the both eavesdropping people still stared at each other. Trying too think off what happened inside. Harry sure would kill them if he knew they where here too.

''I know you like this, Potter''  
''I...''  
''What??''

They could hear Harry moan. Ron's eyes widened.''Are they??'' he said softly, staring with a horrified face at the door.''No...do you think that they...??'' said Hermione, surprised and also horrified...

''Say it...''  
''No...''  
''Say it...NOW''  
''N-no...''

Again Harry moaned, the both stared at the door like there stood some kind of demon.''They are...'' they both whispered. There faces looked like they where going to throw up. Noises again, maybe a table who felt on the floor, or a chair. They didn't knew. The both boys inside where talking softer, whispering almost. They needed to listen close to hear what they where saying. Moans, whispers, a lot of noises they couldn't describe, they where getting sick of this. How could he do this, how?? Maybe Draco tortured him for something?? But they where his friends, why didn't he tell he was...and falling in love with...Hermione sighed a little, a little too loud. It was quiet inside...

''What was that''  
''I...don't...know''  
''Feeling comfortable Potter??''  
''You're hurting me...''  
''What did you say??''  
''Keep going damned...''  
''If you say so...''

A moan of pain and pleasure and a growl from one of the two. The sounds where getting softer, like they have something in there mouths ore something. Ron almost threw up, he had too much fantasy so he saw every single thing in his mind.''This is worse...this is soooo bad'' he mumbled, with one hand for his own mouth. Hermoine nodded a little, they both thought this was worse...gross. But they still where curious...

''Can't...take this anymore...''  
''What...is it...Potter''

There voices sounded like they where getting tired, tired of doing something. They still didn't knew what, but they where thinking about something. But it couldn't be, they hated there guts and know they where...No, that couldn't be true...right??

''Hurry it up a bit...my...''  
''No...this floor is comfortable...''

What Harry said, they couldn't hear. But what Draco said, that sounded really sarcastic. Two moans, loud and satisfied and two sounds like they where falling...

''You're getting better...''  
''Shut it, scarface''  
''Tired Malfoy??''  
''I did the most...work''  
''If...you say so''  
''Tired Potter??''  
''No...only...my ass hurts like hell''

Ron could imaging the smirk on Draco's face, he always got what he wanted. He still had his hand for his mouth. They knew it for sure.''We should go back, before they...are coming back'' said Hermione softly. Standing up, Ron nodded and also stood up.''I don't believe it...'' said Hermione on there way back...

''I really am going to kill Snape''  
''Why...''  
''Because of him , where together''  
''Not happy??''  
''Yeah, i am...but still''  
''Because of that damn project and his stupid idea's''   
''Agree...''  
''Never...never leave me Malfoy''  
''I wont Potter''  
''I hate you...''  
''Hate you too...''

Soo...what happened? Are Hermione and Ron right, are you right?? Or is it something else. No one knows, no one knew. Only the writer if this story...


End file.
